1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a light-emitting device assembly, and an electrode-bearing substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a light-emitting device assembly including a plurality of light-emitting devices, and an electrode-bearing substrate for production thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting devices are known to include a substrate, a light-emitting diode (LED) element mounted thereon, an encapsulating layer for encapsulating the LED element, and an electrode provided on the substrate to be connected to the LED for connection between a power source and the LED.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-227412 has proposed a light-emitting device including an insulating substrate; a light-emitting element mounted on the center portion thereof an encapsulator formed on the insulating substrate to encapsulate so as to include the light-emitting element; and a positive electrode external connection land and a negative electrode external connection land that are disposed on the insulating substrate at the outside of the encapsulator in spaced-apart relation.